


Longer Than Miles : A Story of Three Parts

by matistama



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical Inaccuracy, Human AU, Multi, Nyotalia, Past Character Death, Relationships and Characters will be Tagged More as Needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-12-23 20:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matistama/pseuds/matistama
Summary: With the increased pressure from her family, Duchess Analiese Edelstein holds a party to find herself the husband her family is looking for and ends up meeting Eduard who steals her heart. Musically inclined, scholarly, and a gentleman who picks up all the smallest details. Luck felt on her side with this one.





	1. Eduard and Analiese: Part 1 of 6

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I have been wanting to write for about 2 years now, and a bit ago I ended up writing the entire outline for it. This takes place in a world where Hetalia and Nyotalia are kind of mixed in with each other in a town that may be in the 1900s. There are a handful of OCs which I will note them as they are mentioned. 
> 
> For this chapter we introduce the main plot along with Krists, who is actually a Livonia OC of mine. His role is limited at this point, but he'll come back soon enough.

If there was to be anything Analiese was most grateful for, it was that she had lived much of her life with the freedom that most other young duchesses did not have. Her home was under her command, and the land was a place she could do near anything on without fear of objections or being told to be more ladylike. As with all wonderful things, there was the underlying sad fact of the circumstances. At the age of eight, her parents had left her in the care of the mansion’s staff while going to visit her mother’s family. Nearly two weeks later, a strange man has appeared at her door with news about a tragic accident of the family carriage. When it came time with the young girl, her mother’s family never seemed to care much about her. Her father’s family was just her at that point. In light of that, the butlers and maids of the house were the ones who raised her.

Her maids acted as her mothers and her sisters — sometimes at the same time. They teased her gently and braided her hair while telling fantastical stories and wonderful memories. They made sure she sat up while at the table. They reminded her to keep her head high and her clothes clean. Johann, the head butler, was her father, a man who had been with the family since he was a child. Sometimes Analiese wondered if he had picked up her late father’s mannerism or if her father picked up his. He was kind with her, but always set the rules plain. She learned of what she knew from him: how to walk confidently with grace, how to speak clearly and firmly, and how to play music with every part of her soul. Where he was a father, the other butlers were kind brothers who indulged her sweet tooth when they the head butler wasn’t looking. Between the housekeepers and the guidance she remembered from her parents, she had been fairly responsible child. Well manner, well-kept. The picture of a young Lady in the body of a young girl. She commanded with care. Her main wishes in the beginning where that her maids could let her stay up just a little long to listen to their stories, that her father’s study would be made into her music room, and that those who lived and took care of her would get to stay close to her. She had ended taking her parents’ bedroom and let the butlers and maids live in the free rooms around her.

Surrounding the mansion was a large plot of land owned by her father’s family for generations and became just hers. While the home sat near the edge of the land closest to town, she could stroll for hours on the land seeing neither person nor house. She adored the privacy and her home, so she had stayed most her days on the land. Anyone she knew came to her home not the other way around. However, this luxury found to become a problem as she grew older.

While her mother’s family rarely interfered with her life, they expected Analiese to get married. It baffled her to no end since many of them ever came to even visit her. But by the time she turned seventeen, she got frequent letters from aunts and other relatives to find a suitable husband to settle down with. As years went on they only increased; however, she prolonged it as long as could to keep her privacy and freedom. All letters went to the same theme of finding someone to take control of the household. She didn’t want to be held down by someone else’s whims. By twenty-two with letters ever-increasing and more demanding, she knew she had to start looking.

At that point, she personally knew only four people outside of her home. The closest to her was Daniel, who was in many ways the perfect person for her to marry. A kind gentleman who was protective of others. A man she could easily dream a lifetime together with just as much freedom as she had now. Granted, they didn’t love each other as lovers would, but marrying her best friend was a wonderful and enjoyable idea. However, things could never be so simple, and her family could never get past Daniel as being an illegitimate son. They were against them even being friends even though his mother did eventually marry another man and his family was otherwise of good standing. Analiese could always hear the upturn of noses from the letters she got. There was not much of a way around that.

The second closest to her was a distant cousin, Giselle. Giselle and her family were the only part of Analiese’s family that within a couple days ride. Giselle has introduced Analiese to Daniel, who has been a childhood friend of sorts. It was easy for them to get confrontational with each other with bickering and fighting. However at the end of today, the three were close friends who could forgive each other. Analiese even preferred Giselle over many other options for marriage even if it was an improbable one. Even if it was an option, Giselle has someone found someone who she has been seeing in secret. As loud of mouth that she was, she wouldn’t even tell who it was. When pressed, she laughed saying that they shouldn’t be so jealous mentioning how them been together doesn’t mean to have them be possessive of her. Analiese and Daniel rolled their eyes but could cover their flushed faces.

After meeting them, she meet some of Daniel’s family in town. The first was Krists, Daniel’s aunt’s son who had happened to be another of Giselle’s childhood friends but on much friendlier terms. He certain had Giselle’s ego and loud mouth nature. His presence would only encourage Giselle to tease Analiese more. While he was an eligible bachelor and did happen to have his own charming moments, he was out of the running long before Analiese had been looking for suitors. The other of Daniel’s family she knew of was a young woman named Tina, who had more of Daniel’s personality than Krists’. She was the only child of Daniel’s uncle, and like Analiese, she was a duchess due to her mother’s family. Tina was a bubbly and friendly presence, and they had found some common ground in liking their personal space. Tina with her mother and father lived just with the forest on the other edge of town, but unlike Analiese, their family had neither butlers nor maids. Her father had ended up convincing his wife of a more independent lifestyle that he had as a child. As such Tina had habits that were amusing to Analiese like cleaning up tables when she came over or offering to lend a hand to the maids as they worked on chores. Overtime thought, seeing Tina made Analiese feel self-conscious as Tina had end up not only finding but engaged to a Swedish fellow. Tina was younger that Analiese and in a similar position as her, but she already found someone she deeply loved. That along with Giselle’s secret lover made Analiese felt as if she was doing something wrong. She did look at potential suitors of course, but she couldn’t help but wonder if she was trying hard enough.

* * *

Analiese hears a laugh as she explains her predicament to her friends. “If you had just come out saying that you didn’t think you were trying hard enough, I could of answered that without a history lesson,” Giselle says while laying on the floor of the guest bedroom having become bored with the story some time ago. Analiese has assumed that Giselle had fallen asleep and wished she was right. “You aren’t trying hard enough.”

“For what I assume is the first time in a week, she’s right,” Daniel states sitting against the foot of the bed with Analiese sitting on the bed on the opposite corner.

“I’m always right.”

“My case in point. However, you should try harder with this, Analiese. If you are really looking to get married, maybe you should try leaving the house. You rarely get outside this estate as it is, and there is a whole town only a short distance away. If you need to there, there much more beyond that. From what I can recall, you have only seen about Francis and Ludwig, and neither would have been my first choice for you in terms of suitors.”

Giselle scoffs. “Nah, my brother is always the best choice. Not his fault that Miss Priss doesn’t like him that way.”

“I suppose you two are right.” Analiese sighs. “I really do need to meet other men.”

“Well, why don’t ya just bring them here then? You can stand to have a soiree here for once in your life. Got enough space to do it in.”

“For what I believe is a new record for one day, that’s a grand idea.” Daniel looks mildly impressed at Giselle who sticks out her tongue. “I do have some ideas on who we can invite, and it wouldn’t hurt to invite every eligible bachelor in town. Would that be alright with you?”

Analiese looks out the open door of the room into the expanse that is her home. “I’ll try it just this once if only for the sake of this issue.”

“Perfect!” Daniel smiles widely as he speaks. “I know a pair of brothers and the eldest may just interest you! He doesn’t say much, but he is certainly polite. He even enjoys the violin as well! It would be marvelous to hear you two play together, and you may just do well!”

Giselle finally sits up from her spot. “Please? That odd man? May as well bring up the hot-headed brother of his. At least he has some personality. Let’s just try Francis again. Now that is a man with charm!”

“I wouldn’t deny his _charm_. However, are you forgetting the last time he was here? He winked at me at least twice, and I swear his eyes were on anything but Analiese. I do not think that a person who prefers a man over Analiese is a suitable choice.”

“Well, let’s see you have better ideas then!”

“Certainly! Analiese, do you remember anything about Krists’ sibling?”

“Not much more than he has them. Why?”

“I feel like we mentioned more. In any case, he’s got a younger brother, Eduard. He’s-”

Giselle interrupts him. “You mean four-eyes? How is he any better?”

“As I was saying, Eduard is much unlike his brother. He’s been going to school with his sister for several years, but he’s come back again for a while. He’s got a passion for music you may like, and he’s a gentleman-”

“A gentleman?” Giselle interrupts yet again. “You mean the kid who thought it was a great idea to fill my shoes with spiders? Or do I need to list any of the other times him and his sister were trying to terrify me?”

“Giselle, you should know as well as I that he hasn’t done that since we were children. Also, if I remember correct which I know I am, you were the one bullying them, and they were only getting some well-deserved revenge. I assure you, Ana, he would never do that to you. He’s well-learned and kind. I believe you two will do well!” Between the two bickering, Analiese could only nod even if she trusted Daniel’s opinion over Giselle’s.

“Well if you are going to rave over him, I have other ideas in mind.”

In a little less than an hour, the two had created a sizable list. They noted that they would need to check others in town, but Analiese would need to start preparing the place. Listening to unfamiliar names, she barely felt up to the challenge, but she couldn’t bear anymore to have her family press on her about marriage.


	2. Eduard and Analiese: Part 2 of 6

_Things the party needs:_

  1. _People that must be invited._ Probably the worst part, but the most essential. One cannot just host a party if there isn’t anyone. Also, the party is really only to meet people.
  2. _Food._ Significantly easier than people. More time but manageable.
  3. _Music._ This didn’t look so bad. Not a bad thing at all. Probably most enjoyable. Unless there was some chocolate cake. Then that would be a tie.



Analiese looks at her list trying to think of anything else, but it looked perfect to her. She could handle music herself. The staff had provided many wonderful banquets in her youth, so they could easily feed dozens of people much smaller treats. And Johann was more than capable of handling invitations. Writing it down put her at ease. It would be perfectly manageable.

She should have accounted more for the details.

Preparing the mansion had been a struggle of its own, but her head butler was already familiar with all the things that they already had to do. However, once they found the items, the condition they were in made her want to cry. Moths had gotten to some of her grandparent’s beautifully-embroidered tablecloths. Nearly half of the nice glasses had broke when moved around. What once was a specially crafted glass swan centerpiece meant to sit in pool of fresh flowers was smashed by carelessly placed items. The money to replace them was never a worry, but tracking down the information and contacting people to replace them took a toll on Analiese. For nearly a week straight, every other time she talked with the rest of the household was about another object that needed replacing.

In between preparations of the mansion, she had to take on the worst task of writing invitations. The thought of having socialize with so many people at once filled her with dread, and writing down each unfamiliar name weighted her down a little more. Not to mention the cramps of writing each invitation. Luckily, Giselle and Daniel had been there to help her. They came in, dividing the invitations into two piles and taking one stack each.

Analiese protested. “I was going to have Johann take them.”

“It’s alright, Ana. We have them. Just rest for now.”

“Plus we need to talk to the most eligible men for you anyway,” Giselle said with a wink. Analiese sighed, yet thanked them. The fact her friends were willing to do this for her was comforting.

While they sent out messages, Analiese picked out the music for the occasion. Delightful dancing pieces and a few of her favorites. It was a shame she couldn’t play and host as it would give her a few minutes of calm. She had to instead trust her friends to find people that could do justice to her beloved pieces.

The next week, her maids had as a treat drawn her into finding the perfect ensemble for the party. For the first day of the process, they brought in a tailor to size her, choosing the style of dress and finding the right color from his samples. Once the tailor came back with a dress to resize her, they chose shoes to match.

The best part of it all was picking out jewelry. The maids pulled out her mother’s collection and had Analiese try on each and every piece to find the perfect one. More than likely, the maids wanted an excuse to tell some wonderful stories that went along with the pieces. What could have taken a couple minutes had taken hours, but it was worth it to hear stories of her parents and wear the stunning jewelry she couldn’t even touch as a child.

The one she chose was of bright silver and pale gems. “Oh, I can remember when your mother wore this as a debutante herself,” the eldest maid spoke, fitting the necklace on Analiese, “She was wearing this exact necklace when she first met your father. He fell in love instantly.”

Analiese chuckled while admiring the piece. “Well, I guess I will need to wear this one then. A bit of mother’s luck wouldn’t hurt.”

In the days and then hours just before the start of the party, she had to mentally prepare herself. It had been well over a decade since she had been around so many people at once - even longer if she only thought of joyful events. In those days though she was a young girl for everyone to dote over no matter what she did. Now she had to be a hostess, keep on a smile, greet every person with some level of enthusiasm, and even talk with them. There was no retreating upstairs or being able to sit and read as the party went on around her. She could only hope that maybe the guests would be just as enjoyable for her to be around as they expected her to be.

* * *

“Hello, I’m Analiese Edelstein! It is a pleasure to meet you!”

“ _As long as no one catches on, at least I have the greeting down_ ,” Analiese thinks to herself. She looks out at the crowd filling the normally empty house. There are dozens of bachelors and several women to even things out, some already dancing. She hums a little with the music. “ _The musicians are lovely, I’ll need to thank Daniel later for that. Better than having to talk to these people quietly._ ”

Unfortunately, much of the men did not even meet the basics of what she was looking for in company, much less a suitor. To Giselle’s credit, Francis was higher upon the list than most others she had met. When he saw her, he walked up and kissed her hand. “Ah Mademoiselle Edelstein! I’m charmed to meet you once more! You are the picture of sophistication!” He winked at her.

“It’s lovely to see you as well, Francis. How have you been?” “ _Even though I am sure that Giselle told you what to do._ ” Her face was flushed anyway at the kind words.

“Wonderful! Just the end of harvesting at the vineyard. Looking at another good year for wine!”

“One can hope! Thank you for sending some of your family’s wine for tonight.”

“My pleasure, ma chérie! If it is alright, I do see a couple of friends here. I do hope for a dance later.”

“I don’t mind at all!” She watched as Francis’ attention ended up going towards some of the other ladies and men there. Only minutes later, she saw him chatting up another man, both with a glass of red wine and a reflected smile. “Ah, yes. ‘Friends,’” she sighed. “I do hope at least he can get something that works from him tonight.”

Lukas, the violin-playing man, was of particular interest to Analiese. He held himself with grace and pride and asked her for a dance early on in the night. They chatted pleasantly, mostly about music. A couple of minutes in, Analiese thought about what her parents might think of the man. He was certainly the most qualified in status, and she imagined that her parents would probably push her to court him. However only a few more minutes later, she started to notice that he wasn’t talking much, causing awkward silence between them. It was a disappointment as while his dancing was nice, it couldn’t make up for his silence. Even worse, she found herself becoming more uncomfortable the longer she stayed near him. The feeling was confusing until she finally spotted Lukas’ younger brother glaring at her as if he might bore holes into her very being. Between the brother and the silence, she wasn’t sure if Lukas would be good for her.

For the first hour of the party, the only man she could really think of meeting her own expectations was a cheery man, Antonio. He had got her talking for the better part of their meeting. Much like Francis though, his attention moved off from her to two lovely redheads who he greeted like old friends. After that any time Analiese saw Antonio, he was still just a cheery and talkative but towards either of the other two ladies. She could only wish him luck that he also could make the night work out for him.

Giselle was on time for the party but got caught up talking to different people. Analiese was surprised to see that her friend seemed to know just about everyone in the room. Her friend did speak with her some and even invited to join her for the night, but Analiese couldn’t stand more than a few minutes before being overwhelmed with the chatter from others who would come up to Giselle. So instead Analiese watched Giselle from afar as she walked and greeted others in small groups.

While she hums, Daniel finally comes in with his own guests, all late by over an hour. Linked on his left arm is Tina, who is probably going to drag around her cousin all night. On their left is a taller man with pale blond hair and silver-wired glasses. While she didn’t recognize him, that is not a surprise for her by this point. Tonight she is in a home full of strangers.

“I do apologize for our tardiness, Analiese!” Daniel says, taking ownership for the trio. “I lost the time, and it just got later since I didn’t account for how long it would take to get Tina.”

“It’s fine, Daniel! I don’t mind. I’m just glad you’re all here!” Adding two friendly faces in the crowd helped - if only slightly - for how uncomfortable the setting was for her. “It’s nice to see you, Tina! How are the arrangements for the wedding coming along?”

“Wonderfully!” Tina replies as bubbly as ever. “We can hardly wait for the day. Though it is still pushed until summer. My fiance is hoping for a nice summer wedding, and I couldn’t disagree with that!”

“Splendid! I’m glad for you both! Hopefully, you can introduce me to him before then?”

“Hopefully! I was hoping to bring him along tonight, but he’s so nervous around others. I hope you understand!”

“I do. Maybe a much quieter setting would be better.” Analiese turns her attention to the only stranger in the group. “I assume that you must be that Eduard that Daniel has talked so fondly about. Is that correct?”

The man smiles as he nods. “You would be right, Miss Edelstein. Daniel had spoken about you fondly to me as well. You are more lovely than he described.”

“Oh, has he been saying such things?” Analiese sees Tina with a buttoned-up smile holding in a laugh as she looks at a flushed Daniel.”Well, I’m glad to hear of such. Though there is no need to be so formal, especially since you are a relative of friends. Analiese is just fine.”

“Alright then Miss Analiese,” he starts. Analiese brushes away the urge to correct him. “I would like to ask, does the song playing happen to be Schmitt’s Waltz No. 2 in G?”

She blinks. “Exactly! Thank goodness someone else knows the song! I do love a good piece by Elliott Schmitt. How would you happen to know this one?”

“I came across it in my studies. There are too many unrecognized pieces in the world that should really not be kept a secret. This particular one I feel is truly good for dancing. In fact, would you care for a dance?”

Analiese smiles at him, the first one she could note that night that wasn’t trying to keep up appearances to strange men. “I would be honored.” Eduard gives the same smile back.

Tina pipes in. “I guess we’ll leave you two to have some fun! If you need us, I think we’ll be getting something sweet!” Daniel laughs, agreeing with her. As they stroll off to find some treats, Eduard bows and offers Analiese his hand. She appreciates the formal start during what was otherwise an informal event. She curtsies and takes his hand. With that, they join the dance floor.

Out of the night’s habit, as soon as they start to dance, Analiese starts up conversation. “Daniel said you and your sister were away at school for some time. Which school did you attend?”

“That would be mainly W. Academy. A few others after my time there though.”

“W. Academy?” She had been out of the loop, but the name was familiar. “You mean Whittleson Academy, the _all-boys_ school? Both you and your sister went there?”

“The very same. Not quite an all-boys school for some time though.”

“Really? It’s been like that for ages. When did that change?”

“About 13 years now. A boy ended up convincing the headmasters that his sister should take the entrance exam and accept her if she passed. She ended up passing with flying colors. I will say it is still more of a boy’s school, but many young women have been accepted at this point.” One ear to the music, Eduard spins her in step.

She’s caught up too much in smiling to remember exactly what they were talking about for a moment. “So then… did your sister follow in that girl’s footsteps?”

“No, Vilma was the first woman accepted. It took two years of studying on my part before the headmasters would be persuaded, but she did really want to go there. I just had an idea, and she managed to do brilliantly.”

“That’s awfully kind of you. I can only imagine how lucky she is. Is the school also where you learned how to dance so well?”

“No, but I like to know a few things in every area. You never know when you are asked to dance with a wonderful partner. And, the most beautiful one I have ever seen.” Her smiles widens a bit more, and her face becomes flushed as he looks at her.

“That’s kind of you to say. However, I could not the most beautiful one here, if we were to gauge from the attentions of the other men in the rest of the room.” Analiese thinks that Eduard was very beautiful in his own way, but she keeps that to herself.

“Really? Them not turning their heads for a stunning lady in a lovely purple dress and exquisite necklace? Well if that is how the other men feel here, they must all be blind.”

She changes the topic before her face could catch on fire. “I heard that you know Giselle from when you were kids. Is it true about the spiders that you and- Vilma, was it- put in her shoes?”

He laughs quietly. “Yes, though you probably know how Giselle was- sometimes still is. Though it was not with Vilma.”

“Oh? I knew it was with your sister. Do you have another then?”

“Yes, my younger sister, Evelin, though she’ll swear up and down it was only by a minute. It was six. We were partners in crime when we were younger, if you could call it that.”

“Ah! You do have quite a large family! I would love to meet Evelin and Vilma at some point, since I already meet your brother and cousins!”

The laugh on his lips fades at that. “That would be nice. Vilma would be thrilled to meet you. I’m afraid though that Evelin… well. I’ve outlived her by 4 years currently.”

She looks down at their feet still dancing in time. “Oh goodness. I apologize. I’m sorry for your loss.”

There is a quiet measure between the two of them before he tilts her head back up gently. “No need to apologize. You were not aware. I miss her dearly, but she wouldn’t want me to fret over that for too long. No need for you to do that same.”

“Alright.”She breathes for another two beats. “Honestly, I am a little surprised that you are Krists’ brother. He’s nice, but-”

Eduard stifles a laugh. “He’s a bit much? I know. I live in the same house with him.” Their steps slow with the tempo the song which would normally mean that the dance was ending, and Analiese could move on to the next man. However, she didn’t want to. “He does have his family at heart. I’m sure he feels the same about you as a friend.” As the music comes to the last notes, the people around them disperse to go get drinks or talk with friends.

They do not break hold. “It was a pleasure to dance with you, Miss Analiese.”

She notes how sweet her name sounds from him. “Likewise.” They could hear the musicians start to page through their music as they take a break. Both use it as a signal to finally break hold. “If you don’t mind, I would like to talk more with you tonight. May I accompany you?”

“As you wish. Though if you do so, I may ask for another dance.”

“A perfect trade. I would not mind another.”

* * *

Analiese found herself near Eduard for the rest of the night. She greeted other guests, but her attention went right back to Eduard as soon as she was done. It eased the stress of being in a room of so many people, as it felt like the only eyes on her were his.

Another dance became several with significantly less talking during it as the night went on. When one dance was over, she knew they could keep talking. They went through a wide range of topics from books to places to inventions, and Eduard was a man of many tales. Apparently, he had taken up the trade of making clocks, wind-up toys, and other small, complex things that he promised to show her sometime. When they got to the subject of music, somehow two whole songs went by without her stopping her speech about the beauty of the violin with Eduard engrossed the whole time. Upon that realisation, she paused in slight embarrassment, but before she can turn the conversation back to him, he asked if he could hear her play sometime. There was a bit of giddiness in her voice as she agreed, happy to finally have an audience who would know more about her music than her friends did.

Her mind kept ticking off a mental checklist of suitor qualities. Halfway into the night, she already decided that even if he was not the person her family was looking for, he was someone she needed in her small group of confidants. It would be nice to have someone who may recognize all the songs she loved as her friends tended to not even remember what she had mentioned. Though, no blame to them – she loved too many pieces. A few more dances later with so many boxes of the checklist filled, he was proving to be a better potential suitor than even Daniel.

As the night went on, the pair finally met back with Daniel and Tina.

Daniel pulls Eduard to the side for what looks like some light teasing, from the way Daniel was laughing. Analiese turns to Tina instead who was looking fondly at her cousins. “Say, why haven’t you mentioned Eduard previously? He’s been a delight.”

Tina looks puzzled for a moment. “Well, he tended to be at school a lot until recently, but!” She smiles. “I have mentioned him before! You remember that cousin I have, Erik? Who I went out of town to see a couple times?”

“It’s been more than just a couple. You’ve mentioned it to me nearly every time you go.”

“Of course! I thought you would get along with him, and I seem to be correct! Erik is Eduard’s middle name. It’s a family thing to call him ‘Erik.’”

“Oh, well you should have told me more about him! Or at least brought him over when he was in town. We do have some interests in common.” Tina’s smile grows wider at that, but she only hums in agreement as the boys join back up to them again.

Eduard looks entirely embarrassed from what Daniel had said. “Erik? Would you care to dance?” Tina asks. “I need the practice!”

He lets out a breath. “I would never turn down a request from you, Tina.” Eduard extends a hand to Tina. “Hope you two don’t mind.”

“Only if I get the next dance!” Daniel chimed.

Tina laughs. “Of course!”

Daniel looks from his cousins as they head off with others to Analiese. “You two have been nigh inseparable tonight. I take it you two are getting along well?”

“I would not say inseparable, but yes, we are getting along as you said.” Daniel has a proud grin on his face before Analiese continues. “Would have done well to mention the twin sister, though.”

“Oh.” Daniel’s smile drops. “Sorry, I should have mentioned it. It’s a bit of a sore subject.”

“It’s alright. Just warn me about these things. Otherwise, thank you. Eduard has been a delight. I’ll be inviting him back soon.”

“Will I be expecting a wedding sometime soon in addition to Tina’s?”

“Oh hush! I still have to make sure he fits with what is expected for my husband.” She watches Eduard dancing with Tina, who has two left feet but is energetic as ever. Analiese can hear them laughing, enjoying the moment. “But he certainly is above the rest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since giving the name of the head butler is a recent change, Johann is him. Also he is not an OC. I wonder if one can guess him. Vilma is though is my Saaremaa OC, largest island of Estonia and once upon a time Osel.
> 
> My beta came back to help me edit this one. So all the love to her!


End file.
